1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved bullets for firearms, and cartridges including same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most bullets for firearms are formed totally or partially from lead. The density of lead provides bullets made therefrom with a ballistic efficiency which heretofore has not been matched by any other commercially available bullet material. While bullets jacketed with an outer layer of copper or other material are available to prevent barrel fouling and the like, such bullet cores typically are made of lead to provide the bullet with acceptable ballistic properties. Unfortunately, lead is quite toxic, which has raised environmental concerns.
Lead core bullets which are clad in copper or other material do not eliminate the toxicity problem, since the copper sheathing typically peels back when a fired bullet impacts an object, thereby exposing the lead core.
There remains a need in the art for completely lead-free bullets which perform ballistically similar to bullets made with lead.